Matthew Lesko
Matthew Lesko (born May 11, 1943) is an American author, self-proclaimed federal grant researcher, supervillain and infomercial personality. He has authored over 20 reference books telling people how to get "free" money from the United States government. He is popularly known as "that question mark guy" for the Riddler-like suits that he wears in his television commercials, infomercials, interviews, and in his everyday life. He has no secret identity, but has every other secret in his brain. He cannot be killed by government agents, due to his many brilliant schemes that they are afraid of revealing too much if any harm were to come to him. He is probably the most powerful Awesome in the Revengerist Universe. The Revengerists have a love/hate relationship with Matthew Lesko, since he did help them get enough funding to build their base, but also hacked many systems with his lunacy, and is a constant thorn in the side of Revengerist ally the Batman. They have all battled many times with Lesko escaping in some kind of mechanical device ever time, or leaving duplicate robots of himself instead. One time he rigged two boats to explode in Gotham harbor, one with convicts and the other-- wait no, never mind that wasn't him. Lesko is known for his colorful suits decorated with question marks. Mr. Lesko sometimes wears one of his "question mark suits" during his daily activities in and around Washington, D.C., and drives a vehicle with question marks on it: at various points he has driven a yellow Mini Cooper, an orange Scion, an orange smartCar, and a Vespa scooter.[2] ORIGIN When he was in the military, he learned every top-secret information and compiled them in books which he keeps most of under lock and key miles beneath the surface of the Earth. He makes money off of some of them, but the rest must remain hidden for his own safety. Also, he saw shit while working for the shadow government that drove him insane. Something cracked, and now he seeks to undermine and revenge Uncle Sam, but will not join the Revengerists, despite their open-door policy to dangerously unhinged lunatics. He fights alone. He claims to have researched government grants for over 25 years.[1] GOOD OR EVIL? While obviously dressing like a villain, and having themed henchmen, getting people free government money is totally kickass good guy behavior. THen again, he charges people money for his books with all the secrets instead of just giving away them on the internet like I suppose he could. On the other hand, he is trying to dick over the government, so at the very least he is an anti-hero type Awesome. On the other other hand, if he is seriously trying to subvert our democratic system he must be stopped by Homeland Security. Although I suppose if he is pissing off conservative dickwads like Bernard Goldberg, he can't be that bad. ERRRG! THIS IS REALLY HARD!! He is definitely an Awesome, but porbably maybe not a evil Awesome, most likely just chaotic crazy. He does garner a lot of attention, but is still not a Douchey Awesome, since he's not trying to get people to recognize he is Awesome, just that he has secret government information. Also, since he wears glasses (and not just as a secret identity either) he probably can't be a douche. I don't know, he's confusing. Look at all those question marks. I mean, c'mon. Anybody from Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania has got to be at least a little bit evil. In an interview with the Washington Post in July 2007, Lesko admitted having assembled his books from government guides to grants and loans: "His business model is simple: 'I get stuff for free and I sell it for as much as I can get. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!'"[6] POWERS getting you free government money style - has "15 or more of those suits" crafting ingenius riddles for the Batman to solve spastic man walks very fast in color coordinated sneakers knows every secret exposed to radiation has massive fortunes of infomercial moneys has many allies but no one knows where they stand with him at any given moment escapes always at the end special ops training never has to crack his knuckles has mad skillz FREE!!! FREE!!! FREE!!! FREE!!! FREE!!! FREE!!! FREE!!! Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Lunatics Category:Awesomes Category:Beings Category:Morally Ambiguous Figures Category:Outsourced Awesomes